Against All Odds
by cornholio4
Summary: Against All Odds by Inspectornills and based on the MAD Sketch the Adjustment Burro! Twilight ends up in the Hundred Acre Wood and meets Eeyore! What will come of this? Proofread by Fimfiction user Inferno Demon Dash. Oneshot and completed!


**Against All Odds**

**Got this idea from the Deviantart picture Against All Odds by Inspectornills which I used with his permission. Also you should check out the MAD sketch the Adjustment Burro (hopefully this will end up having a better reception than my other story based on a MAD sketch Mordetwi: She's Of to Fight in the War which you can find on Fimfiction) and I would like to thank my What the Future Brings proofreader Inferno Demon Dash for proofreading this as well! I will say it had had Eeyore who was always my favourite Pooh character and Twilight who's my favourite pony (needless to say considering every single MLP fic I have written has her in a main role). I will say even as an eighteen year old I still have soft spot for Winnie Pooh since when I was younger I had watched the cartoons and even had some of the original A.A. Milne books (though I don't know if I still do). One more thing: some ideas of this I got from Harry Leferts How I learned to stop worrying and love the Changeling!**

Twilight Sparkle wondered just how she got in the position she was in right now, she remembered how everything had started five years ago:

Twilight along with her friends was at a gathering in Canterlot, outside of the palace as they were invited to a show of artifacts recently discovered from the times of Equestria's founders.

"My little ponies, it is my pleasure to demonstrate to you the power of an artefact recently discovered from the times of the founders." Princess Celestia shouted with glee greeting the crowd.

On a stand sat a golden amulet with a red jewel encrusted on it shaped like the letter P, apparently for Platinum.

"From the notes we discovered, back in those days the Unicorn tribe used this to amplify their magic powers enough to be able to raise the sun and moon bringing forth day and night," Princess Celestia explained "We have discovered that it may have other uses as well!"

Once the guards made sure everyone was at a safe distance from Princess Celestia and Luna, the two alicorns then combined their magic as their horns lit up and they shot rays of magic to the amulet making it glow and hover in the air sending rainbow colours of magic glowing around it.

The ponies in the crowd began cheering and stomping on the ground in approval.

In the front of the crowd, Pinkie Pie due to her excitement was unable to stop herself from bouncing on the spot, accidentally bumping into Twilight who was right next to her causing her to fall to the ground and accident sending a blast from the horn hitting the amulet.

The blast hit the jewel in the amulet causing it to be absorbed and sent back hitting Twilight's horn.

The collision caused a small black portal to open up from underneath her dragging her in.

Everypony and Spike around her gasped, the ponies around her tried to pull her out but were not strong enough as she was pulled down and the portal closed.

"TWILIGHT!" her friends screamed, Pinkie had a shocked look on her face realizing that this was her fault, Rarity fainted, Spike and Fluttershy looked worried, Rainbow Dash and Applejack were glaring at Pinkie as Rainbow Dash got into her marefriend's face in a fit of rage for what she had done.

Shining Armor and Princess Cadence on the stage looked as if the Changelings came back and took over Canterlot, Celestia and Luna were whispering to each other about trying to see if they can use the amulet to bring her back and Twilight's parents who had also been invited looked close to crying.

Dazed Twilight up to find to find herself in some sort of land with lots of trees, strangely enough the look of the place including the sky looked sketchy as if they were drawings in a book for young fillies.

She saw near her was a wooden sign that read "WELCOME TO THE HUNDRED ACRE WOOD!"

"Hundred Acre Wood?" thought Twilight in her head "Where am I?"

Twilight spent a minute looking at her surroundings-before she landed on her back from being pounced (which felt like Pinkie Pie jumping out at her) by a large orange male tiger (with a large yellow botch on his body and a small one in his mouth area) with a long tail.

"Hello my name's Tigger," laughed the tiger walking on his two rear legs, looking very cheerful "that's T-I-Double G-er, which spells Tigger!"

"Okay..." Twilight managed to say getting up "Well hello Tigger, my name's Twilight Sparkle!"

"Well nice to meet you Twinkie Spackle, so are you some sort of tattooed horse?" asked Tigger looking at Twilight's Cutie Mark, Twilight looked offended.

"My name is Twilight Sparkle, Tigger and no, I am not ….I am a unicorn, thank you very much!" Twilight answered while gritting her teeth with an agitated tone.

Tigger then knowing that the mare was annoyed went away using his tail to bounce without his legs touching the ground.

If they weren't different species Twilight would have sworn she had just met Pinkie's long lost relative.

Twilight then spent ten minutes exploring the woods when she was jumped from behind and sent flying by Tigger who said with a laugh before it changed into one of confusion.

"There you are again...hey where did you go?"

*Meanwhile*

In the woods on the ground sat a depressed looking dark grey male donkey (with a lighter grey botch on his stomach and mouth area) with black hair on his head, stitches around his body like one of a stuffed animal, and a fake looking tail pinned to his posterior.

Twilight crashed landed into the donkey, ending up lying on his stomach and after getting up she helped him and asked.

"Sorry about that, are you alright?"

The donkey nodded and replied.

"Are you from these necks of the woods?"

"Do I look like I'm from these woods?" Twilight asked with a sarcastic frown. She then went back to exploring trying to find a way to get out of whatever world she was, ignoring the donkey as coming up to the donkey who was still looking at Twilight as she was walking away, was a yellow furred male bear with an orange shirt with short sleeves.

"Who was that?" asked the bear confused as he had never seen a creature like that before.

"I don't know," said the donkey who then suddenly smiled "but she makes me really, really happy!"

Twenty minutes later Twilight was still exploring the Hundred Acre Wood when the donkey (who had been trying to find her) walked up to her side.

"Sorry about what happened earlier again," Twilight said to him recognizing the donkey "hey I didn't get your name."

"My name's Eeyore" replied the donkey smiling at her, Twilight realizing she may be there for a long while, thought that she just made her first friend in this place.

For the rest of the day and the next one Eeyore introduced Twilight to his friends.

First were Tigger and the yellow bear that went to Eeyore after Twilight had left who was called Winnie the Pooh as everyone just called him who had a liking to honey.

Next was Piglet, a small male pig like creature who seemed timid and easily startled and kind of reminded Twilight of Fluttershy.

Next was a large male rabbit called simply Rabbit who seemed to be the most normal of the animals in the Hundred Acre Wood, there was Owl who seemed the wisest although he mistook Twilight for some monster the instant he first saw her.

Next was a female kangaroo called Kanga and her child Roo a small Joey with a blue sleeveless shirt, Roo seemed to look up to Tigger in a way which reminded Twilight of the way Scootaloo looked up to Rainbow Dash.

And finally there was a human boy called Christopher Robin, Twilight had been really excited to actually meet a human since she read about them in her books.

Twilight had managed to use various sticks and logs to build a cabin to live in, her new friends kept offering to help but with her magic Twilight kept telling them she could deal with it with no problem.

Four days later at night Twilight and Eeyore were out stargazing at the night sky, Twilight was beginning to like Eeyore a lot, she reminded him of Big Macintosh only slightly more talkative and a bigger vocabulary.

"Not as nice as Luna's sky but still nice." Twilight commented as she had been thinking.

Eeyore was smiling as he lied next to her; he had been doing a lot more smiling since he met Twilight which helped make his friends realize that she was special.

"I…I….I really like you Twilight." whispered Eeyore nervously, Twilight then smiled at him and kissed him on the left cheek making him blush.

"I like you too Eeyore!" Twilight said as she embraced Eeyore into a hug with her forelegs, it felt like hugging a bigger and more alive version of her Ms. Smartypants doll.

The next day the residents of the Hundred Acre Wood were together. Twilight was lying next to Eeyore, Pooh was as usual looking for honey and Kanga was watching Roo play with Tigger.

As Twilight was smilingly looking at Eeyore she heard a familiar gentle voice say.

"My, don't you look comfy Twilight Sparkle!"

Twilight gasped, got up and bowed when she saw the familiar figure slowly approaching before shouting.

"Princess Celestia!"

The Princess had spent the last days studying the artefact and it turned out one of the unknown abilities of the item was that it could travel to different worlds.

Managing to use a spell which was connected to the Element of Magic tiara the Princess was able to track down the world where Twilight had been sent to.

The others once they found out this new strange horse was royalty, they instantly bowed before her making the Princess shake her head, she didn't like ponies and other creatures doing this when facing her.

"Twilight Sparkle, my faithful student," the Princess spoke with a smile "looks like you managed to adjust well to this strange place where you were sent to."

Twilight realizing something faced Eeyore sadly, Eeyore then grew sad realizing she must have come to take Twilight away to her own world.

"Nice knowing you Twilight." Eeyore said with a loud and rather depressed sigh.

With a hopeful look on her face Twilight faced her mentor and asked.

"You think Eeyore can come to visit sometimes, Princess?"

Princess Celestia looked back and forth between Twilight and Eeyore several times seeing it in their faces that they grew attached to each other.

She shook her head making both Twilight and Eeyore frown, their ears and tails dropping with sorrow.

"No Twilight, he won't be able to come with us," Princess Celestia answered with a serious tone before she smiled and added "because he is coming with us!"

Then both of them gasped with shock as the Princess continued.

"That's if he's alright with it and you both would be allowed to come back to visit his world every once in a while for his friends sake."

Eeyore faced his friends who look at each other and after a minute or two, thinking that he would be much happier going with Twilight nodded, encouraging him to go. Eeyore nodded making the Princess smile as she took the two back to Equestria.

When they got up back Twilight explained what had happened to her since vanishing. Everyone's reaction to seeing Eeyore were certainly each different.

Pinkie as soon as Eeyore introduced himself began having mental plans to give him a welcome party.

Fluttershy was glad to find someone who seemed so similar to herself, Rainbow Dash didn't seem impressed by him, Applejack was willing to give him a chance and Rarity was already making mental notes on designing him clothes to make him look better which was not worth doing since none of them wore them anyway.

Spike was welcoming to Eeyore; Cadence took a liking to her favourite little filly's new friend and Shining Armor feeling he was no threat to his LSBFF was fine with him.

Afterwards Princess Celestia made Eeyore the new Equestria ambassador for the Hundred Acre Wood.

Eeyore had his own bed set up in Twilight's house and in Ponyville; he had met and befriended another donkey called Cranky Doodle who seemed a lot like him.

He managed to keep in touch with his friends back in his old home and even visited at times. After a few years Eeyore (after practice with a small doll he made of her) had finally managed to muster up the courage to ask Twilight out and she did.

Two years had passed when Eeyore had proposed to her in his own special way: Never being one for words on a date with Twilight on a clear blue sky he had asked Rainbow Dash to spell out a message for him in the clouds which read:

**Twilight Sparkle, will you marry me?**

**-Eeeeyoar**

Eeyore was angry that Dash misspelled his name but Twilight when she saw the message responded by jumping around on the spot chanting "Yes" repeatedly.

Few months later in the Hundred Acre Wood they held a small ceremony with Owl (getting a license from the princess) doing the ceremony and in attendance was Twilight's family and friends along with Princess Celestia and her sister Luna.

Eeyore and Twilight both wanted a small ceremony and Pinkie Pie was so shocked that she wasn't even able to move; when she found out she wasn't allowed to plan the party and pretty much humphed in her seat during it all.

And so that was how Twilight in the position she was in right now: in Ponyville hospital in a bed carrying a bundle with her first son Midnight Sparkle, a small grey unicorn colt with ears a little like his father and his mother's mane. Eeyore was smiling at his wife's bedside table.

Outside were Twilight's friends (Twilight and Eeyore were planning on taking a trip to the Wood once Twilight was let out of hospital to show them their new son), Shining Armor and Cadence. Twilight's parents were the closet to the door, wanting to be the first in line to have their turn hugging their new grandchild.

With how happy things turned out to have become in his life, Eeyore was having trouble remembering why he used to be so depressed all of the time.

**Thank you for reading and I just want to say the brief bit about a Pinkie/Dash romance was the idea of Inferno Demon Dash since he was the one who added it, just to let you know! Also I hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
